Titanfall
by kensie- kun
Summary: the tale of how a titan transformer becomes humanities greatest hope to save them from extinction. the tale of how a titan becomes a super titan. The tale of how Mikasa gets her love at last. attack of titans, in a manner you have never imagined before! rated t for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

_TITANFALL_

CH-1 prologue

**Well, it's my first fanfic, so please be a little lenient. I'll try to keep as few mistakes as I can. Be assured, it's going to be quite a long journey. I'll write more than 20, maybe even 30 chapters. But please be patient, my classes are going on at this time, and I won't be able to update very fast. One chapter may take nearly 1 to 2 weeks, depending upon the length of the chapter and my schedule. Now, I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own "attack on titans". Though I wish I did.**_

_-This is the end …. the titans have come__**!**_

-Carlson Zedrock, first commander

Of titan extermination team

_In the year 845, two new breeds of titans appeared; the colossal and the armoured. After living in a hundred years of uneasy peace, humans were not prepared for this kind of attack. Thousands of people died, falling to the hungry hands of the titans. Wall maria was breached, and the remaining refugees had to flee inside wall rose. In these unfortunate people was a pair of children, a girl and a boy. The boys mother was brutally killed in front of his eyes, and he could not do anything but run in the opposite direction, his uncle carrying the girl_

_._

_This attack resulted in the immediate death of 15% of the human species , and after that, the death pf another 10% due to shortage of food inside the walled city of trost .our young heroes joined the military, hoping to avenge their family and to become stronger so that such a situation would never arise again_

_._

Eren stood upon wall rose, his face lit by the early morning sun. Beside him stood mikasa along with the hundreds of canons, fully loaded.

"At last, mikasa we are strong enough to kick those titan's asses. We are powerful enough to …avenge mother. I will exterminate the whole titan species myself" Eren said, his eyes lit with determination and hatred towards the titans. Mikasa's face shadowed with worry worry for a moment. "you don't have to do everything yourself, Eren. I can do this instead of you; I don't want you to get hurt…. Or worse." She said, praying that he would listen to her.

"There you are again, Mikasa! You always act as if you are my mother! I am not your baby little so called brother anymore! I can take care of myself so stop worrying about me and start looking after yourself! Why do you always act as if your life is worthless? I am sick of it, Mikasa! I…..I…don't want to lose you…you are the only person I can call a family, you know that? So start looking after yourself, because if you get injured or die because of trying to protect me, I will never be able to forgive myself. Okay?" Eren asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her ink black eyes with his own emlard green. She blushed under his intense gaze, her cheeks having a rare colour of pink. Being so close to the man she loved (though she never admitted it to anyone but herself) was taking its toll upon her. Eren's face inched forward until their noses were almost touching. Her face was totally red now, thinking of the possibilities that could happen now. "Hey…..Mikasa are you all right? Your face is red….are you sick?" Eren asked, touching her forehead. Mikasa sighed in relief. "What was I thinking? Eren would never do it…but how I wished he did!" she thought. "Mikasa….hey Mikasa! Are you still there?" he asked , giving her a sceptical look. She blushed again, trying her best to hide her face. "Yeah…..I am okay Eren" she said, her face shadowed by her hair. "good, then let's go" he said, before grabbing her waist and jumping off the walls, his 3d manoeuvre gear springing into action, launching them through the air, the hooks grappling the walls of the buildings, as they went towards the camp.

**So that's it. The prologue is finished. It was very short, I know, but the upcoming chapters will be much longer, I assure you.**

**Please review! They can be the source to lots of motivation. Constructive criticism is appreciated as are flames.**

_signing out, kensie kun_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITANFALL**

_**WELL, SO HERE I AM WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE. REMEMBER,THE LENGTH WILL INCREASE AS THE STORY PROGESSES. . BY THE WAY, I THANK TEDDYU123 FOR BEING THE FIRST RIVEWER OF MY STORY. ALSO THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME OOC'S, THOUGH THEY WILL PLAY A VERY MINOR ROLE IN THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own attack on titan, though I wish I did.**_

_IN THE SOLDIER'S CAMP_

"Listen carefully to this information, cadets! I will not repeat it again! Do you understand?!" the general shouted, his voice booming through the camp. All the activities subsided, the cadets' eyes on the general, thinking of what he had to say.

"I am going to announce the squads in which you will be placed. And no, cadet jean, you don't have any say in it. It's a decision taken solely by the heads of the three squads. We have to keep in mind your skills and power and we accordingly place you in your teams" he said, shutting jean up who was going to say something. He began to read the list in his hands as the cadets looked unto him, their faces filed with apprehension and doubt.

Vanguard

Reiner

Jean

Annie

Support

Armin

Krista

Yamir

Connie

Scouts

Eren

Mikasa

Marco

Sasha

"_**THIS**_ is the final list, cadets! Any objections?!" the general shouted. When nobody spoke a word for one full minute, the general left, along with ten of his bodyguards.

"Whew…..that was close, wouldn't you agree, jean?"Eren asked, smirking. "Why the hell are you smiling, dumbass! You are not that lucky yourself, you know? The scouts have the least chance of returning as their campaigns are always outside the walls…..at least I'll be safe here, even if I am in the vanguard." Jean replied, shooting death glares at Eren. "That's exactly what I want. Ever since I was I child, I dreamt of joining the scouts so that I could see the outside world" he said, before walking away, joining Mikasa, Armin and Sasha on the other side of the room.

"Sasha, I don't think you should eat this much; you will fall sick" Armin said, trying to make her understand. "Oh!...don't worry about me…. I can easily eat 5 more loaves of bread! And as you see, I never fall sick nor do I get fat! So I can eat as much as I want." she said, eating like she had been starving for a full week. Mikasa was just standing her, her face expressionless. "Hey guys!" a voice called from behind. Armin turned back to see Eren there, Christa tagging along with him. Mikasa's eyes darkened, seeing Christa holding Eren's hand. "Hey Eren! Do you believe it? You, I, mikasa and Marco are on the same team! Isn't it great?" sasha asked, for on time forgetting about her bread.

"Yeah…it's pretty good…I believe ours is the strongest team on the field." Eren said "I am also glad that Mikasa is on our team…I mean, she is amazingly powerful." He added. Mikasa's face was of shock. It had been 5 years since Eren said something good about her which was not in a negative tone. "This feels so foreign…. This is exactly the Eren I used to know…not some maniac who is hell bent on wiping out the titans….it's exactly like the Eren before the accident happened….it's true that he has been acting weird for the last few days…could it be that he got over it?"

Eren wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Mikasa that he still cared about her, that he had not changed at all even after all these years. He had seen her cry a number of times when she was alone and could not help but feel guilty. He was supposed to protect her at all the times. That day when they were nine, he had vowed that he would never allow tears come to those eyes again; that he would not let her feel pain again. But now as someone had finally told him, he had become the cause of most of her pain. He treated her as a nuisance and shoved her away all the times. He knew he wanted the old days to return, when they played, worked, and slept together.

He remembered the day, when three days after her parent's death, she was crying, her face drooped low and hands wrapped around her knees. At that time, it had seemed so natural, being with mikasa. But now, he wouldn't dare to do that.

After all, it was his job to protect her wasn't it? It was his job to be there for her, to comfort her. But she always treated him as his little brother. He felt like a burden, like she knew that he couldn't do anything. She was born perfect, and he wasn't. And he resented her for it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced at her. Her expression was serene, as if she loved being here. Of course, as oblivious as he was, he couldn't figure out that she was happy just by the fact that he had left Christa's hand and was standing beside her. Then he noticed jean, who was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't giving any attention to him, focusing on something else.

If looks could kill, jean would have been dead two times over already. Mikasa was glaring daggers at him, wishing him to just go away before she had to do anything. But in the inside, she was in pure bliss, enjoying the fact that eren was speaking nicely to her added to the fact that he was standing beside her.

Eren had thought a lot about it, and had decided that mikasa didn't deserve it. He was acting childishly, especially towards her. But he would make it up to her; he would make sure of it. That's why he acted like that on the walls, and was doing it now. He felt the urge to hold her in his arms, to never let go; but he knew he couldn't do that. Resisting his urge, he pulled her by her arm. "Come on, let's go, our duty for patrol is the first." He said. Then, they both flied away using their 3dmg's, Sasha and Marco following them from behind. They caught up with them, and then they increased their speed, going towards the wall.

**WELL, SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS TIME. THIS CHAPTER MAINLY EXPLAINED ABOUT THEIR EMOTIONS TOWARDS EACH OTHER. I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE THE ACTION, AND IT WILL START FOR SURE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I COULD ALSO IVE HIM HIS TITAN POWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND IF I DO, IT WILL BE A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER. STAY TUNED.**

**SIGNING OUT, KENSIE-KUN**


End file.
